


I Am So Homestuck

by stantvxq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stantvxq/pseuds/stantvxq
Summary: Mark falls in love with Homestuck.It's so cool.Johnny detests it.





	I Am So Homestuck

**Author's Note:**

> quick note this is WAY ooc but its okay because its meant to be a crack fic. altho it kinda doesnt read like a crack fic thats mainly because im not very funny. wrote and only lightly edited all within 2 hours and on 1 hour of sleep so mistakes are most definitely possible. not tagged as an AU because really...u never know.  
> title doesnt mean anything its mainly just to get u to look twice bc u think oh i accidentally read homesick as homestuck haha then u look again and it actually says homestuck

      At 8:30 a.m on a Saturday, Mark walks out of his shared bedroom in the dorms with deep, dark bags under his eyes.  
      “You look awful,” says Taeyong from the kitchen, worry evident in his voice. “Are you alright?”  
      Mark nods. “Don’t worry, hyung. I’m fine! Is Johnny hyung awake?”  
      “Right behind you,” Johnny says, scaring Mark. “You good?” This, he asks in English.  
      Taeyong leaves the kitchen with an egg and some rice. No point staying for a conversation in a language he doesn’t know.  
      Again, Mark nods. “I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep all night.”  
      “Why not?”  
      “Because I was up reading...uh. Johnny, have you ever heard of Homestuck? It’s a webcomic.”  
      Horror fills Johnny’s eyes as he looks up from the toast he had been spreading butter on just seconds earlier. “Please do not tell me you were up all night reading Homestuck.” The word was whispered, as if it were a curse that he didn’t want Taeyong to hear.  
      “Um...yes?”  
      “Jesus fucking Christ. No.”  
      “Hyung!” Mark whines, switching back to Korean. “It’s really cool!”  
      Johnny shakes his head fiercely, picking up his toast. “Please do not talk to me about that anymore. God, the nightmares.” And with that, he walks out of the kitchen, leaving Mark alone.  
  
      Mark doesn’t really understand Johnny’s distaste. Homestuck is cool, it’s really interesting! He fixes himself a bowl of cereal, and sneaks quietly back to his room so Taeyong won’t yell about missing dishes.  
  
      NCT is getting a much needed break. That’s why Mark was up all night reading Homestuck, he knew he had no commitments in the morning, so staying awake would do no harm. He planned to sleep all day.  
      But Homestuck calls to him.  
  
      He can’t stop reading. It’s so thrilling. He’s nearly finished Act 2. He loves Dave Strider.  
      He presses on to the next page. The screen tells him he has finished Act 2. A smile crosses his face as he continues on to the next screen. A silly girl naps by her flowers.  
      A knock at his bedroom door calls his attention, and he pauses reading to see who it is.  
      Johnny walks in. “Hey. Taeyong made dinner. Come jo-” Johnny’s eyes fall on Mark’s screen and he stops. The sleeping figure of Jade Harley taunts him.  
      “Hyung,” Mark says. “Homestuck is so cool.”  
      “Please stop.” Johnny is close to begging.  
      A huff. “Fine.” Mark stands, making sure to save his place in the comic before he does. “What did Taeyong hyung make?”  
      Mark shuts the door, leaving Jade Harley to nap just a little longer.  
  
⊙  
  
      A week passes. It’s Saturday again, and Mark hasn’t gotten to read as often as he wants to, because of his practice schedule. He misses it.  
      He finishes Act 3 at around 1:30 a.m that night. Morning. Whatever.  
      He finishes the intermission around 3:30.  
      Act 4 is really fun. Things are really picking up.  
  
⊙  
  
      Mark finishes Act 4 at 5:35 p.m, and decides to take a break. His eyes are burning.  
      He runs to take a 10 minute shower while the others are arguing over if they should order pizza or chicken for dinner. Mark doesn’t care. He just wants food, his stomach growling to remind him he has yet to eat more than an apple today. He was simply too engrossed to eat.  
  
      After his shower, with pajamas on, Mark eats a slice of hot pizza with the other members. Some chat, others simply eat. Johnny stares at him. “You’ve been holed up in your room all day, Mark.” He speaks in English.  
      Mark nods his reply.  
      “Were you reading Homestuck again?”  
      Before Mark can reply, Jaehyun cuts in. “What’s that?”  
      Mark looks at him with a smile. “It’s this webcomic. It’s really cool, but Johnny hates it for some reason. I don’t even know why. It’s so addicting!”  
      “Oh,” says Jaehyun. “What’s it about?”  
      Mark thinks for a moment. “That’s, uh. Kind of hard to explain. It’s-”  
      “Please don’t.” Johnny interrupts with a pained look on his face. “Please don’t explain it.”  
      Mark shrugs, going back to his pizza. He’s quiet for the rest of dinner.  
  
      Act 5 is so cool. It’s 11:48 on Saturday night, and Mark is hidden with his laptop under his blanket so as not to wake the others.  
      The trolls are so interesting. Of course he has gotten glimpses of them in past Acts, but to actually read their story is great. Except for Vriska. Vriska is a bitch.  
      He likes Gamzee the most. Karkat is a close second.  
  
⊙  
  
      Two weeks later, Mark has been too busy to read a lot. They’re gearing up for yet another comeback, and he’s been in and out of dance practice rooms, vocal practice rooms, recording studios, and his own dorm. He’s barely had enough time to get a full three meals a day, let alone read a webcomic.  
      He and the other members return to their dorm closer to dawn than Mark would like to acknowledge. They pile out of the van, Taeyong telling everyone to get a few hours sleep before they have to wake up and repeat the day again, sounding dead on his feet. Mark is feeling about the same.  
      Johnny stops before unlocking the door to their dorm, staring at the ground. Mark doesn’t know what’s going on, and he’s stuck between asking what the hold up is, and sleeping on the cement steps in front of their door, when Johnny picks up a package.  
      Everyone watches as Johnny holds the package under the dim light beside their door, sighs, and finally unlocks the door. The members pile in, kicking off their shoes and heading towards their rooms. Johnny stays behind, until it is just he and Mark alone.  
      He hands the package to the shorter boy. “I honestly cannot believe you.” Johnny doesn’t sound disappointed, however. More embarrassed, than anything else. He leaves before Mark can process anything.  
      After what feels like an hour, but was probably only a couple minutes, of standing in place, confused, Mark looks at the return address on the package. Ah! His Dave Strider shirt has arrived.  
      He smiles, hugging the package to his chest, vowing to open it in the morning when people won’t wake up from the noise.  
  
⊙  
  
      Another month passes, and Mark finally, _finally,_ finishes Act 5.  
      He posts a photo on the NCT Twitter page wearing his Dave Strider shirt, and gets a lot of English replies along the line of _‘no fucking way.’_ He pretends not to see them.  
  
⊙  
  
      Wow.  
      If Mark thought Act 5 Act 2 was a difficult concept to process, he was naive.  
      Oh, he was so naive.  
      Promotions for their comeback ended about a week ago, and Mark has been reading religiously. He didn’t know that Homestuck was __so fucking long.  
      But he was in too deep to give up now.  
      He finished Act 6 Act 1 and Act 6 Intermission 1 in a day.  
      Act 6 Act 2 and Act 6 Intermission 2 in two days.  
      Act 6 Act 3 and Act 6 Intermission 3 had taken the remainder of the week, and he finished Act 6 Act 4 and Act 6 Intermission 4 in less than half an hour.  
      (One upside of this webcomic, Mark thinks, is that his reading speed has increased.)  
  
      But then comes Act 6 Act 5. One page.  
      And then, dear God, comes Act 6 Act 5 Act 2.  
      Not only is the title, like, the worst and most confusing thing Mark has had to try and understand in a _while_ \-- but Mark honestly thinks he might have a seizure trying to read this. What the Hell.  
  
      When the visual atrocity of Act 6 Act 5 Act 2 ends, it goes back to being Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 again, and Mark gives up trying to understand.  
  
⊙  
  
      One day, a casual Friday when he has no schedule, Donghyuck walks in on Mark painting himself grey.  
      “What are you doing?”  
      Mark raises an eyebrow. “What does it look like I’m doing?”  
      “Painting yourself grey.”  
      “Exactly!”  
      Donghyuck stares at him for a moment, and then shakes his head. “Okay.”  
      Mark smiles, pleased, and grabs the headband he made the night before with some paper mâché and orange paint.  
      He stares at himself in the mirror, look complete with the Karkat shirt he bought a week after receiving his Dave shirt, and whispers, __“I am a nubby boy.”  
      It feels shameful, but he loves it so much.  
  
      He hears Johnny scream __NO from the living room, and assumes Donghyuck told him about the grey paint.  
  
⊙  
  
      For Halloween, Mark dresses as Dave Strider. It’s fairly easy, because he already has the shirt, and he has sunglasses that are close enough.  
      The members don’t understand, except for Johnny, who refuses to look at him.  
  
⊙  
  
      Two weeks after Halloween, Mark finishes Homestuck. He cries when he watches the animation.  
      He’s happy, though. He’s happy that the characters seem to be happy.  
  
⊙  
  
      Looking back, it’s embarrassing. He’s embarrassed. He laughs about it with Johnny, understanding now why Johnny hated it so much.  
      He doesn’t mention the secret affection he still harbours for it. He spent so long with those characters, he spent months. He can’t shake the love. But it can be his own little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> thaank u for reading :) comments and kudos are appreciated however this fic is stupid and i havent written anything in a year and a half so like its not good at All so i dont wanna beg u can leave them if u want or not kjfdsksdj  
> also if anyone is curious my idea thru this fic is after finding out he wasnt gna debut in exo, johnny became a homestuck but this is like 2011-2012 when the homestuck fans were like waaaay embarrassing right and so thats why he hates it so much it reminds him of one of the most embarrassing times in his life  
> typing out Act 6 Act 5 Intermission 1 or whatever Repeatedly instead of just a6a5i1 hurt my hands more than u can even imagine


End file.
